


Manipulation

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some mf got kidnapped for info and there's only one way he’s gonna talk





	Manipulation

Jerry was sitting on a cheap bed staring at the wall of his concrete cell, trying to puzzle out the people he’d just seen.  
He’d counted six women who had come in and tried to get him to talk one way or another, some of their methods being a bit stranger than he was used to. The last one had just made him confused, and he felt as if she was getting into his head, but she left after a few minutes.  
It had been around two hours since then according to the clock on the wall. He sighed and was about to lay down when the door opened, and he whipped around to look. His jaw dropped when he saw the most attractive man he’d ever laid his eyes on. He was absolutely adorable, lean, and his slightly curly purple hair fell down over one of his lavender eyes. His skin was pale as the moon, but covered in freckles. His hips were a bit prominent, and Jerry couldn’t help but stare. He wore an obviously too big sweater that made him look even more adorable, jeans, and black slip on shoes.   
The angel of a human closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, his hips swaying. His voice was hypnotic, and smooth as molasses. “Hey... You’re Jerry, right?” Jerry nodded numbly, and managed to choke out, “y-yeah. Who’re you?”   
The man smiled and giggled softly, “Call me Lucy, handsome.” Jerry shuddered at being called handsome. “S-So.” He coughed. “How are you gonna try to b-break me, huh?”   
Lucy sighed and frowned a little, crossing his arms. “Break you? I was hoping you would be the one to... mm... break me~” He smirked as Jerry’s face flushed. “I mean, from what I’m seeing you’re pretty big~” Lucy eyed Jerry’s crotch, biting his lip. Jerry looked down for a second and blushed deeper somehow. Without realizing, he’d gotten very, very hard, and his erection was prominent.   
He started to stutter something out, but Lucy just put a finger to his lips and shushed him gently. Lucy then settled down in his lap facing him and cupped his cheeks. “You don’t need to say a thing, darling. Just use me however you want, alright?~” Without waiting for a reply he kissed Jerry gently, humming softly.   
Jerry was too shocked to move for a second, but when he recovered he wrapped his arms around Lucy’s waist and kissed him back hungrily. As the kiss got deeper, Lucy’s hands wandered down to start feeling up the muscles in his chest, shivering, and he started to unbutton Jerry’s dress shirt.   
When the kiss broke, both of them were left breathless. Lucy started grinding down against Jerry’s erection. A soft groan escaped Jerry, and he roughly started stripping Lucy. Lucy let him, gasping when the cold air touched his skin. As Jerry took off his pants, he shuddered in delight as Lucy’s black stockings were revealed. When Jerry’s hands grabbed the waistband of his boxers, Lucy grabbed his wrists with unexpected strength.   
Jerry looked at his face in confusion, and Lucy just frowned a little. “No fair, you’re wearing too much.” Jerry sighed and slipped off his shirt and shoved Lucy down onto the bed on his back so he could get off the rest of his clothes. Lucy bit his lip and muttered a soft curse as Jerry’s length sprang free, showing just how long and thick he was. “That better?” Jerry said, sitting between Lucy’s supple thighs. Lucy giggled and nodded. “Mhm~” He let Jerry take off his boxers this time, gasping a little as his length was exposed to the air. He was a fair size, but nowhere near as big as Jerry.  
Jerry took a moment to admire the man below him before grabbing his thighs and grinding his length against Lucy’s, making him jolt and gasp. Lucy blushed faintly as his back arched and a loud lewd moan escaped his lips. “Aah~” Jerry felt ripples of pleasure run through him at Lucy’s voice, but he frowned when he realized something. “Don’t we need... lube?” Lucy huffed and frowned up at him. “Don’t worry about that, I can take it. Just relax... Use my body however you want... Daddy~” Lucy clutched at the sheets and a coy smirk spread across his face.  
Jerry flushed again at the nickname and shuddered. “If y-you say s-so.” Jerry paused then pushed up Lucy’s legs. Lucy took the hint and held his legs up like that, shivering in anticipation. Jerry was practically drooling, and he swallowed before grabbing Lucy’s hips and pushing in the head of his cock into Lucy’s oddly wet entrance. Lucy blushed deeper and moaned again, his legs shaking a bit. Jerry couldn’t hold back his lustful urges once that unholy sound had escaped Lucy’s lips, and he pushed the rest of himself in, a groan leaving his lips. Lucy was warm and wet around him, and he was panting and shaking, looking incredibly vulnerable.   
Jerry recovered his thoughts and asked, “H-How the fuck are you w-wet? Mh~ not t-to complain at all... damn...” Lucy bit his lip, and his voice was much different from before, much more feminine, shaky, and lustful. He muttered, “J-Just a little magic, d-don’t worry- Aah!~” Jerry accidentally cut him off with a hard, deep thrust, then stuttered, “s-sorry, d-did that-“ he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the expression of ecstasy painting Lucy’s face, and heard the needy whimpers and moans. “M-More~ Nhg~”   
Jerry immediately obeyed and started thrusting at a quick pace, a moan of his own joining in with Lucy’s hypnotic lustful moans. “Holy f-fuck, yes!~ Ah~” Lucy’s voice filled up Jerry’s head and sent his head spinning.   
His vision and thoughts were getting hazy as he started thrusting much harder and faster, becoming almost animalistic. He leaned down and started biting and marking Lucy up with hickeys all over his neck and chest. “O-Oh~ M-mark me up~ make me yours daddy!~”   
After covering his front and shoulders in hickeys, Jerry flipped over Lucy onto his stomach and leaned down to wrap his arms around Lucy’s torso, gripping onto him tight as he started recklessly pounding into Lucy, making Lucy scream in pleasure and struggle to grip at the sheets.   
Jerry bit his shoulder to cover his moans and his eyes rolled back before drifting closed, and he found himself lost in the extreme pleasure and satisfaction. He felt his mind slipping away, and he devolved into an animalistic lustful version of himself.

Jerry’s eyes blinked open, and he was hit with a sudden wave of soreness and pain. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before looking around. He was under the sheets, and Lucy was snuggled into his side, sound asleep and smiling faintly. Jerry’s heart melted all over when he looked at him, and he had to peel away his eyes to look at the clock.   
He was shocked to find that it was now late in the afternoon of the next day. How long did we fuck for goodness sakes? He laid back again and tried to remember what happened. Small flashes came back, and he blushed at how sex-needy he’d acted.   
However, all the blood drained from his face when he remembered just before they’d fell asleep, when one of the women from the day before had come in and easily gotten him to spill himself out before he passed out while Lucy sat facing away from them.  
Jerry growled and glared at the sleeping man next to him. He’d just been fucking him so that he would tell the others where the book his boss was hiding was. He shoved Lucy away from him and laid on his side facing away from him.  
Lucy woke up with a start and sat up, groaning a little and looking at Jerry. “J-Jerry? Are you ok?” Jerry just growled a bit.  
Lucy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sitting next to Jerry on his knees. “You remember then, huh? I’m... I’m so sorry... I didn’t want to control you, I swear.”   
Jerry sat up, glaring down at him and snarling a bit. He spat out, “What the fuck do you mean?! The only reason you wanted to fuck me was so that your little fuckin girlfriends could hear what they wanted to, you fucking tool!”   
Lucy winced and hugged himself, keeping eye contact. His face was filled with sorrow, but Jerry was too angry at him to care. Lucy’s voice was quieter as he spoke, “no. that’s not the only reason. if it was up to me, you would have been set free the moment I saw you. You made my heart melt the second I saw your face, it’s just.. They... the girls mean well, but they want me to be like them. I’m not.” Lucy sighed angrily. “So shut up, you attractive bastard.”   
Jerry paused for a moment, trying to form a sentence, but eventually just gave up and hugged Lucy around the waist, pulling him into his lap.  
Lucy shuddered for a moment then draped his arms around Jerry’s neck, nuzzling his cheek before pulling enough away so that he could kiss Jerry deeply. The kiss caught Jerry off guard, but he took it happily.   
After a moment, the passion filled kiss was broken, and Lucy just leaned against the taller man’s chest, tracing every hickey that he’d left. “So... What do you say we get out of here while the girls are thinking about what to do next?” 

Lucy and Jerry walked out of the building hand in hand with ease once they’d gotten dressed and fixed up. Jerry breathed in a sigh of relief, loving the feeling of fresh, unfiltered air entering his lungs.   
As they walked down the streets of the abandoned city the building was in, Lucy looked up at him and giggled. “So, both our jobs are busted for sure, what’s the plan?”   
Jerry shrugged. “I dunno. I have a few buddies who owe me a favor or two, we’ll start there. Sound good babe?” Lucy nodded and kissed his jaw. “Wherever you go I’ll follow, baby.”


End file.
